Date Rape
by Apocalyptic-X-Silence
Summary: An AkuRoku fan fiction inspired by the song Date Rape. On Roxas's 21st birthday he was dragged out to the bar where he meets a guy names Axel who ends up raping him. Later Axel goes and finds Roxas what will happen? Read and find out XD (This story is being discontinued...)
1. Chapter 1

Today was Roxas 21st birthday and his friends Sora and Riku had dragged him out to the nearest bar in The World That Never Was. Roxas was sitting alone in a corner watching his cousin and his bf dance. He was wearing baggy black pants with a lose white sleaveless shirt. He sighed and took a sip of his drink. Roxas didn't want to be here but he didn't want to be rude to his friends even though they forced him to go. Roxas sighed and finished his drink as he head the loud clacking from someone's boots. He turned and looked to see a tall skinny, spikey red haired man with green eyes wearing tight black skinny jeans with a tight black tank top walking towards him. The man took a seat next to Roxas and smiled.

"My brand new car is parked right outside. How'd ya like to go for a ride?" The man asked. Roxas's heart began to race he found this man fairly attractive.

"Wait a minute I have to think..." Roxas replied.

"That's fine. May I please buy you a drink" The red head said ordering two drinks. The bar tender made them and slid them down the counter to them. "So whats your name?"

"Roxas" He said sipping the drink "Thanks"

"Mines Axel..." The man replied chugging the drink. Roxas finished his drink and Axel ordered them more. They talked for awhile and had a few more drinks then they got into Axel's car. Axel drove them to an abandon lot far away from the bar. The lot was all dark besides the single light that shined down on them from an old telephone pole.

"What are we doing here?" Roxas asked nervosly. Axel just smiled and leans over and kisses Roxas on the lips. Roxas blushes and turns his head away. "What are you doing?"

"I wan't you Roxas..."

"I barely know you! I want leave Axel take me back."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Roxas." Axel said getting out of the car. He walked around the side of the car and opened Roxas door. "Get out" Axel ordered. Roxas looked up at him scared.

"W-why?"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Axel grabbed Roxas and threw him down in the dirt. Before Roxas could get up and run Axel was down on top of him. Roxas blushed madly and tried to get him off but failed. Axel slipped down Roxas pants and boxers. Axel began to rub his erection. Roxas held back his moans and tried to get Axel to stop. Axel wouldn't stop he just jerked him off faster trying to make him moan.

"Come on Roxy you have to moan heh heh just let it all out I know you wan't to" Axel whispered in his ear making Roxas shiver. Roxas was getting caught up in the moment forgetting that he was getting raped. Axel played with Roxas till he came in his hand. Axel licked the sticky white substance that was running between his fingers. "Mmm you taste pretty good Roxy" Axel smirked and slipped down his pants and began to push into Roxas.

"Ahhh" Roxas moaned in pain snapping to reality as Axel pushed all the way in. Roxas was still a virgin and Axel could tell that so he wen't slow at first but as he got more into it he wen't faster and harder. "Ahh Axel stop I don't wan't it! Ahh it hurts!" Axel ignored him and dug his nails deep into Roxas hips making marks.

"Ahh Roxas" he moaned going deeper. Roxas let out another moan in pain and bit his lip holding in the others. His eyes were now teary. Axel thrusted in and out a few more times then came inside Roxas. Axel got up and pulled up his pants. "Come on get up were going back" Roxas stood up now crying and pulled up his pants. They got into the car and drove back to the bar. Seeing the bar Roxas quickly got out just as Riku and Sora were exiting. Axel pulled away before anyone could see him and Roxas wiped his eyes pretending nothing happend. It was so emabressing to Roxas being raped your first night out so he didn't want his friends to know so he kept it to himself.

"Hey Roxas where have you been?" Sora said stumbling over to him to drunk to relize somethings wrong.

"I was no where I uh just came outside for some fresh air..." He lied.

"Ok if you say so lets go home"

They got into Riku's car and drove home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas and Sora's appartment a week later.

"Ah Riku" Sora moaned as Riku thrusted hard into him. The bed creaked and slamed loudly into the wall waking Roxas up. He sighed covering his ears with a pillow as he heard Sora moan. Memories of what happened about a week ago with Axel flowed back into his head. He had worked hard to forget about it but he couldn't. Roxas looked up at the clock it read 6:30am. 'Why are they doing it now' Roxas thought getting out of bed. He walked into his bathroom, slid his checkerd boxers off, and turned on his shower. Waiting for the water to warm up Roxas looked in the mirror at the marks on his hips from Axel and frowned.

He climbed into the shower and began to wash his hair with strawberry smelling shampoo. Roxas sighed feeling slightly depressed and started to wash his body. After rinsing off all the soap he turned off the water and shook his head sending little droplets of water flying every where. He rapped a towel around his waist and walked into his room. Drying off his body, then his hair, Roxas went to his closet and pulled out a black boxers, tight black skinny jeans, a tight back shirt, and a black and white checkerd jacket. He put his clothes on and walked out into the kitchen. Sora was making coffee.

"Hey Roxas" Sora said happily as Roxas took a seat at the small, round kitchen table. Sora poured him a cup of coffee and handed it to him. He added sugar and milk.

"Thanks" Roxas said not sounding like himself.

"Whats wrong? You have been acting stange lately... Did Riku and I wake you?"

"Yeah you guys did but its fine, Nothing is wrong" Roxas replied.

"You don't sound to happy... I'm sorry for waking you. Hmm hey want to go with me to the fair today?"

"I don't really feel like leaving the house today..."

"Aww come on it will be fun and I really want to go, please Roxas?" Sora wined.

"Fine i'll go"

"Yay!" Sora shouted happy. "Lets go a little later when its darker and we can invite Zexion"

"Alright"

Time passes 7pm Sora and Roxas pull into a parking place at the fair. Roxas is wearing the same clothes as this moring and Sora has on a shortish red skirt with a tank top with fish net sleaves. They get out of a car and walk over to a emo looking boy wearing a striped red and black jacket.

"Hey Zexion" Sora said hugging him.

"Hello Roxas, Sora" He replied returning the hug. "Nice skirt, looks nice on you." Sora smiles.

"Thanks"

Zexion walks over to Roxas and smiled.

"Hi Zexy" Roxas said smiling a fake smile back.

"Hey Roku how have you been?" Zexion asked.

"I've been good" He lied giving the emo boy a hug.

"Aww look how cute" Sora giggled "Two love birds". Roxas and Zexion pushed away from eachother blushing. "You guys should go out" Zexion looked at Roxas with a hopeful look. Zexion liked Roxas and the blonde liked him back, but his mind was all messed up from Axel.

"Uhh you think so?" Roxas asked ignoring the look from Zexion.

"Yeah you guys look cute together and you have been friends for a long time." Sora smiled making Roxas feel uncomfertable. Sora noticed and changed the subject. "Come on lets go." They walked around the fair looking for rides to go on. "How about that one?" Sora said pointing to a mini roller coaster. Without waiting for an answer he raced over to it and got on. Roxas sighed and followed more slowly with Zexion right next to him. He was thinking about Axel again.

"Whats wrong, you ok?" Zexion asked worriedly.

"Huh yeah i'm fine, come on lets get on before the ride starts." They both got on the ride. Zexion was seated next to Sora while Roxas was seated next to a pretty blonde mulleted hair boy wearing tight black pants and a short tight light blue shirt with black fishnet underneath.

"Heya names Demyx" The man said. "Whats your name?"

"Umm Roxas"

"Nice to meet ya" Demyx said shaking Roxas hand. "God i'm so nervous"

"Why its just a small one" Roxas replied noticing Demyx's hands were clenched tightly on the bar as they went up a large hill.

"Yeah but its really fast and I'm afriad of heights" Demyx said swallowing nervously as they got to the top. The cart went slowly over the side and slid fastly down the steep slope, around sharp corners and up, and down a few smaller hills. When the ride came to a stop Roxas got off and went up to his friends. Demyx followed him.

"That was fun" Roxas said smiling not noticing Demyx.

"Yeah it was, Zexion go so scared at the top of the big hill!" Sora laughed.

"No I wasn't you were the one who was clinging to me the whole time" Zexion joked noticing Demyx. "Hey Demyx what's up?"

"Hey Zex have you seen Axel?" Demyx asked.

'Axel why does that sound familer...' Roxas thought trying to remember.

"What's he look like?" Sora asked.

"Well hes tall, skinny, wears a lot of make up, and has these weird markings under his eyes." Demyx replied.

'Weird markings that sounds like the guy that raped me!' Roxas thought biting his lip nervously. 'Great hes here, what if he comes after me? Calm down Roxas whats the chances of running into him here theirs so many people your safe' he reinsured himself.

"Whats wrong Roku?" Zexion asked.

"Oh nothing" Roxas said quickly. Demyx observed him closely and inwardly smiled. 'I think I found him' Demyx thought to himself 'Now all I need to to get him alone and contact Axel.'

"Hey do any of you have a cell phone on you?" Demyx said pulling out him.

"Uh I do" Roxas replied "Why?"

"Can I have your number so if you see Axel you can text me where he is?"

"Umm sure my number is 879-1313" Roxas said and Demyx saved it in his phone.

"Thanks, Well see ya" Demyx said running off sending Roxas a text to save his number.

"Well that was werid" Roxas said walking towards a new ride.

"Yeah it was" Sora replied. After a few more rides they sat down to take a brake.

"Come on lets go in there!" Roxas said pointing to the house of mirrors.

"Uggh my stomach doesn't feel so well you go ahead Sora and I will stay here" Zex said almost hurling.

"Ok fine" Roxas says getting up walking towards the fun house. He payed 3 tickets and went inside.

Demyx POV

Demyx watches Roxas go into the house of mirrors and calls Axel.

Axel: "Hello"

Demyx: "Hey Axel he went into the house of mirrors next to the fairis wheel."

Axel: "Ok thanks man"

Demyx hangs up and waits for Axel to make a move.

Roxas POV

Roxas looked around laughing at how funny he looked in the mirrors. His phone went off with the ring tone Fireflies. He pulled it out seeing some unknown person was calling him. He answered the call.

Roxas: "Hello?"

Person: "Hey Roxy"

Roxas: "A-axel how did you get my number?"

Axel: "Roxas look behind you..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas turned and looked behind him. Axel was standing about a foot away wearing tight black skinny jeans with a studded leather belt and a black tight jacket. Roxas closed his phone and backed away slowly as Axel began to walk closer. Axel smirked as he treped the blonde in a corner. Roxas droped down into a crouch and hugged his knees tightly. He was scared.

"G-go away leave me alone" Roxas studdered making Axel frown.

"Aww come on Roxy don't be like that" Axel said crouching down infront of him. He unexpectedly hugged Roxas and apologized. "Look I'm really sorry" Axel started. "I don't know what I was thinking that night and I would like to start over and be friends". Axel rubbed the back of his head akwardly.

"Start over?" Roxas replied surprised.

"Yeah i did some thinking and I guess I kind of like you". Roxas just staired at him unsure. He put his head down on his knees. 'What if this is a trap, he says he likes me but I don't know... I think hes handsome and I have a weird feeling maybe I should give him a chance."

"Please Roxas?" The red head begged. Roxas picked up his head and looked into Axel's brillent green eyes.

"Fine but only because I'm a nice person" Roxas said standing up. Axel stood up as well and grabbed Roxas's hand as he went to walk away pulling him close embracing him in a tight hug. Resting his chin down on Roxas head he inhaled the sweet strawberry sent. Roxas blushed slightly feeling nervose being so close to the larger man.

"Roxas" Axel said light grabbing Roxas's chin moving the smaller boys head to face him. Axel was about to give Roxas a kiss but Demyx's loud mouth interupted it.

"Hey Axel" Demyx said snapping Roxas out of his daze. "Did you find him?" Axel let go of Roxas and turned to Demyx giving him a death glare. "Oh sorry man guess you did" Demyx said walking up to them.

"Yeah what do you want?" Axel questioned.

"I came to deliver a message to Roxas, Sora left his phone at home so he wanted me to them him that they are leaving."

"What without me?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah I talked to Sora and he said it would be good for you to get out of the house so your staying with us tonight."

"Wait you didn't even ask me!" Roxas said angery. 'Great I have to stay over random peoples house that I don't even know that well'

"Hey you hungry Roxy?" Axel asked changing the subject.

"Huh yeah I guess... Hey don't change the subject! I don't know you two that well no ofense but I don't want to stay with you guys."

"Come on lets get going" Axel said leading the way out of the house of mirrors ignoring Roxas. Roxas sighed and followed. Walking through the fair to the parking lot Roxas noticed it was pretty much empty. 'Wonder what time it is' he thought getting into Axel's car feeling uncomfertable.

They pulled up in the drive way of a large two story house.

"Wow this place is huge!" Roxas said getting out of the car "How many people live here?"

"Yeah well about 12 people" Axel replied walking up to the door opening it for Roxas. Roxas walked in and looked around in aww. "Come on this way its about time for dinner" Axel said leading Roxas to the dining room where four people were sitting with tons of food. Their was a medium sized man with long black hair with a streak in it who was the first to notice Roxas.

"Hiya Xiggy!" Demyx said happily waving to him.

"Heh hey Axel whos that with you?" Xigbar questioned. "Hey Dem"

"This is Roxas" Axel said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Pfft what is he doing here?" A man with dredlocks said. Roxas frowned and looked down feeling bad about how the people were acting.

"No reason just a friend Xaldin am I not allowed to have friends?" Axel replied. "Roxas you can sit next to Larxene the blonde right their." Axel told him pointing to the girl.

"No he can't I don't want your little fuck buddy homo next to me."Larxene said glaring at him. Roxas ignored her and took a seat next to her.

"You need anything Roxas?" Demyx asked smiling.

"Umm a drink please?"

"Ok" Demyx said getting up, Xigbar followed him.

Xig-Dem POV

-In the kitchen-  
"So is that the boy Axel hooked up with at the bar?" Xigbar asked Demyx as they poured him a glass of alcahol.

"Yeah it is" Demyx replied "I think hes kind of cute."

"Yeah how about we making things a little more intersing" Xigbar laughed pulling a bottle of sex pills out of his pocket.

"Hehe good idea" Demyx giggled and they slipped the drug into Roxas's drink.

Normal POV

Demyx walks into the dining room and hands Roxas the drink and he takes a sip. "Now how about we eat?" Demyx said as Xigbar and him took their seats.

"I beat 10,000 munny Roxas will be raped by Axel by midnight." A blonde man named Luxord said to a guy named Lexaues. 


	4. Chapter 4

Axel and Roxas are sitting on the couch watching tv about a half an hour later from dinner and Roxas is starting to feel weird. Roxas layed his head down on Axel's lap and rubbed his leg.

"Woah Roxy!" Axel said jumping up. "What are you doing?" he asked. Roxas smiled, stood up, and hugged the taller man tightly.

"I want you." Roxas replied making Axel's jaw drop. Roxas rubbed his body all over Axel and Xigbar and Demyx started laughing. Axel looked at them.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Axel questioned.

"Maybe" Demyx giggle, Axel glared at him. "Have fun you too" Demyx said skiping off to his room. Axel sighed and picked up Roxas. He brout him into his room and set him down on the silkie black sheets. Shuting the dor Axel went over to the bed and layed down on the oposite side of the bed.

"Roxas did they make you take any strange drugs?"

"No why?" Roxas replied looking down at Axel with a cute little blush on his cheeks. ' God he looks so cute I just want to ahh no don't think that you don't want to screw things up for yourself' Axel thought covering his face.

Roxas smiled and moved on top of Axel straddeling his hips. Axel uncovered his face to see Roxas striping off his jacket sexualy.

"Roxas get off me your going to tempt me..."

"That's what I want." Roxas said throwing his jacket onto the floor "I want you to fuck me so bad Axel I want to feel you inside me"

"R-really?" Axel studdered. Roxas nodded his head yes and Axel immediatly pushed him gentaly off laying him down. Axel niped Roxas neck softly making him moan. Axel smirked and sucked on the spot he bit leaving a small mark. He pulled off Roxas's shirt and licked from his navel up to his left pink nipple. He sucked it gentaly making Roxas moan. Axel licked around it then moved over to the other one sucking on it.

Roxas blushed as Axel slowly pulled down his pants and boxers. He stopped and sucked on Roxas's hip leaving another mark. Once Roxas's pants were off Axel got to work on sucking and licking his hardening member.

"Ahh Axel it feels so good." Roxas moaned as Axel massaged his head with his tounge.

"Heh yea, you like that Roxy?" Axel asked laughing.

"Y-yeah" Roxas moaned as Axel began sucking it roughly intill Roxas came in his mouth. "Are you done?" Roxas asked sitting up as Axel was undoing his pants.

"No Rox we haven't gotten to the good part yet" Axel smirked slipping off his pants and breifs.

"W-wow it's big! Can I touch it?" Roxas said stairing at it in awe.

"Not now maybe some other time" Axel said laughing abit turning Roxas over. Grabbing a comdom Axel put it on and slowly pressed into Roxas.

"Ahh" Roxas moned gripping the sheets tight as Axel pressed deeper into Roxas tight entrence. Slowly Axel moved in and out slowly making Roxas bite his lip.

"Don't worry I'll make it more enjoyable for you this time" Axel whispered in Roxas ear moving a bit fast.

"Ahhha" Roxas moaned more as time passed and Axel stared to get rough. He held onto Roxas's hips and dung his nails into him thrusting in and out hard and deep making Roxas moan louder and louder. Roxas was really enjoying himself. Axel thrusted in and out of Roxas a few more times then pulled out and came all over Roxas's back and the bed. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Roxas opened his eyes to a dim lighted room. Quickly he sat up and looked around not knowing where he was.

"Ahh my head" he said holding his head with his left hand. Noticing he was naked he quickly pulled the smooth silky covers up to cover himself as Axel walked into the room.

"Hey how ya feeling?" Axel asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Uhh not so good, What happened?"

"Here take this" Axel gave Roxas some aspirin and began to explain how Xigbar and Demyx had drugged his drink and how he couldn't control his urges and they ended up having sex.

"N-no way I willingly did that!" Roxas said blushing madly because he liked Axel.

"Oh but you did" Axel replied smirking. "You were begging me!" Axel teased making Roxas more embarrassed.

"Uhhh no I wasn't!" Roxas shouted pulling the covers up over his head laying down. Axel laughed and layed next to him slowly pulling the sheets off uncovering Roxas's face.

"Your so cute" Axel whispered looking into Roxas piercing icy blue eyes. Roxas looked away and swallowed nervously. "Heh how about you go take a shower while I get you some clothes"

"Umm ok"

"Showers through there" Axel pointed to a door to the right of the bed.

"Alright" Roxas said about to get up but then he remembered he was naked. "Er can you leave the room?"

"Sure Roxy" Axel said getting up and as soon as he was out of the room Roxas made a dash for the bathroom. He turned on the water letting it turn warm then he climbed in wetting his hair.

"Ahh" he moaned feeling his hips sting. He stepped out of the water to examine his sides. Their were small scratches and nail marks and a hickey on his hips. "Uggh AXEL" Roxas growled wetting his hair. " I guess it really did happen..."

-Skip-

Roxas walked out of Axel's room wearing light blue skinny jeans and a white tank top.

"Good morning sun shine" Demyx said cheerfully grabbing Roxas linking arms with him.

"Morning Demyx..." Roxas replied feeling awkward knowing what he did to him. Zexion walked up to them.

"Ready to fo Roku?" Zex asked as Axel passed by.

"Huh Rox leaving already?" Axel asked.

"Uh yeah I guess" Roxas said unlinking arms with Demyx.

"Aww but Roxas" Demyx whined hugging him tight "I don't want you to go"

"Yeah same with me Roxy we had something fun planed today."

"Well I don't know..." Roxas said not sure if he should trust Axel but then he remembered he provoked Axel and he was drugged so it was his own fault. "What are we going to do?"

"Well we were going to go to the beach..." Demyx said "Unless you know some place better?"

"Sure I'll go I love the beach but can Zexion and my cuzin come?" Roxas asked wanting more people he knew to come so that something like last night wont happen again.

"Yeah bring as many people as you like" Axel said "Meet us at the beach, kay?"

"I can't go Roxas" Zexion said "but I can bring you to the house to ask Sora"

"Ok yeah I'll meet you their" Roxas replied to Axel. "Alright lets go Zex"

-Skip at Roxas's and Sora's house-

"Hi Roxas how are you?" Sora asked as he walked though the front door.

"I'm good" he replied. "Would you like to go to the beach?"

"Oh boy would I" Sora said happily jumping up off the couch. "Can Riku come?"

"Yeah he can"

"Yay!" Sora shouted leaping across the table onto Riku who was sleeping on the other couch. "Wake up were going to the beach!"

"Uh ow ouch" Riku said sitting up moving sora onto his lap.

"Come on hurry" Sora said egar to go.

"Ok I'm up" Riku sighed.

"Good now lets get ready I'm meeting some um friends there." 


End file.
